Inuyasha en la época actual
by Shorboos
Summary: Pequeñas escenas de Inuyasha en casa de Aome.
1. Celular

Inuyasha tomó el celular de Aome cuando esta se descuidó un poco, hace un tiempo tiene curiosidad sobre aquel pequeño aparato.

Él no lo entiende, no sabe porqué la chica puede durar horas y horas mirando la pantalla del dispositivo, no le encuentra la gracia, así que se le ocurrió investigar por sí mismo. Quizás el aparato tiene alguna maldición, podría ser que Aome este hechizada, o algo por el estilo, obviamente no puede permitir eso.

Por supuesto que no.

Miró la pantalla estática, con sólo un pequeño mensaje "desliza para desbloquear", se vio algo confundido por un par de segundos, hasta que puso el celular contra el suelo, deslizando un par de veces, para después verificar si había funcionado.

Su rostro perdió la compostura, ahora la pantalla estaba totalmente arruinada, y no conforme con eso, el mensaje seguía intacto —Maldición, pero solo lo deslicé como me había dicho... —Su cuerpo se tensó completamente al sentir pasos cerca de él.

—Inuyasha, no encuentro mi celular ¿lo has visto? —El chico escondió el aparato y negó eufóricamente. Aome alzó la ceja —¿Que escondes en la espalda?

—Nada...

—¡Inuyasha!

—Solo lo deslicé, lo prometo...


	2. Gato

—El gatito esta buscando su cola —murmuró Inuyasha mientras jugueteaba con Buyo, ya varias veces el gato habia siseado en desacuerdo, e incluso se habia intentado soltar, pero Inuyasha parecía ni siquiera considerar la idea de dejarlo ir.

—Ya deja de molestarlo —dijo Aome mirando la escena, mientras vertía un poco de agua caliente en una sopa instantánea que el chico le habia pedido anteriormente, o como el la llamaba "comida ninja". Suspiró al ver como el híbrido seguía jalando la cola del gato —Si sigues asi, te va a atacar.

—¡Ja! El jamas haria eso, el me ama —dicho eso ambos escucharon un gruñido del pequeño animal, el cual saltó al rostro de Inuyasha arañandolo —¡Aome, ayúdame, esta cosa se volvio loca!

—Que idiota...


	3. Suerte

Aome vio un pequeño gato negro pasar frente a ellos cuando se encontraban en la estación del metro —Sabes Inuyasha, algunas personas dicen que los gatos negros dan mala suerte —nombró comiendo unas pequeñas gomitas que había comprado anteriormente, aún recuerda lo sucedido hace un rato en la tienda.

Iba pensando tranquila en que salir junto a Inuyasha, parecía una especie de cita, como cuando sales con tu novio, o algo por el estilo, y de repente el chico había comenzado a olfatear varios productos, como si de un perro se tratase, seguido preguntó emocionado sí podrían llevar varios de sus alimentos favoritos; la chica llegó a la conclusión de que salir con él, se parecía a todo, menos a una cita.

—¡Keh! Aome, esas son tonterías, ¿acaso crees en supersticiones?

—No tanto, pero por las dudas tengamos cui... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver que la puerta del metro se cerraba, solo con Inuyasha adentro.

—¡Aome! ¡Este monstruo metálico a cobrado vida!

La chica suspiró —No hagas lío, solo esperame en la siguiente estación, ire por ti.


	4. Gorro

—Inuyasha, pruebate esto —dijo Aome sosteniendo un pequeño gorro de lana, con dos orejas afelpadas en la base —Lo compré el otro día con mis amigas, lo necesitarás si quieres salir conmigo.

—Aome ¿no es un poco tonto usar un gorro con orejas, para esconder las mías? —preguntó el chico mientras la nombrada lo colocaba sobre su cabeza, acomodando un par de mechones delicadamente —¿Me estás escuchando?

—¡Pero que lindo! —Exclamó alegremente sacando su celular —Quédate quieto, prometí mandarle algunas fotos tuyas a Yuka.

—Creo que con la...

—¡Adorable!

—¡Creo que con la gorra es suficiente!

—A mis amigas les encantarán estas fotos.

—Aome, por favor...

—¿Puedes hacer una expresión linda? —el chico frunció el ceño, ¿qué se supone que está pasando? Ella está actuando igual que lo hace con shippo o con esas pequeñas criaturas tiernas que conocen en sus viajes, vio la mirada expectante sobre el, se ruborizó soltando un pequeño suspiro, y terminó por sonreír un poco hacia la cámara.

—Buen chico —Aome acarició los cabellos plateados suavemente.

—No me lo digas como si fuera un perro.


	5. Picante

—Inuyasha, ¿qué opinas de esto? —Preguntó la madre de Aome tomando un poco del contenido de la cacerola en una cuchara, para ofrecersela al híbrido.

El chico se acercó para comer, su rostro se frunció completamente y mordió sus labios tragando a duras penas, miró a la mujer y luego miró a Aome quien estaba ayudando con la cena de ese día —W- wow... Es muy... Delicioso.

La madre de la chica rio —Está bien si no te gusta, no tienes porque fingir.

—No, en verdad me gusta mucho... ¡Esta rico!

—En serio, puedes estar tranquilo, no es descortés si no te gusta.

Inuyasha vio de reojo a Aome, la única razón que tenía para mentir, es que le daba miedo como se ponía cuando no le gustaba lo que cocinaba, pero en ese preciso momento, no parecía molesta realmente —Bueno, no me gusta mucho el picante...

—Claro querido, es porque es curry.

—¿Puedo decir que es desagradable? —Preguntó el chico con timidez

—Yep.

—Me quema la lengua.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Asintió —Se siente como si mi boca estuviera llorando.

—¿Para qué esforzarse contigo si al final solo vas a querer sopas instantáneas? —habló finalmente Aome.


	6. Celos

El híbrido frunció el ceño mirando hacia el frente, suspiró con pesadez y llamó a la chica —Aome, hay un monstruo en la entrada, es el monstruo más desagradable que e visto en mi vida...

La chica llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, con el temor, de que quizás, algún demonio se hubiera escapado de la época antigua y estuviera causando estragos en la ciudad, soltó un quejido de molestia al ver a sus amigas junto a Hoyo esperándola para ir al instituto, sin ningún rastro de alguna criatura rara merodeando.

—Que bien que llegaste, estaba pensando en matarlo...

El joven Hoyo rio con nerviosismo por aquellas palabras —Inuyasha... ¿Es mi imaginación, o no te agrado mucho? —el chico lo ignoró completamente para darle la espalda y dirigirse de nuevo a la casa.

Aome no había pensado que quizás, Inuyasha pudiese estarse sintiendo mal, al ver, que día tras día, Hoyo venía para acompañarla, sea con sus amigas, o no, por lo cual decidió preguntarle al chico —¿Estás celoso?

El respondió negando de inmediato —No se de que estas hablando.


	7. Tobillo

Inuyasha suspiró mientras cargaba a la chica en su espalda, Aome jugueteó con los cabellos del híbrido y sonrió —Ya puedes bajarme…

—No, porque eres tonta y te lastimaste el tobillo.

La chica movió y estiró el pie comprobando que ya estaba mejor —Mira, ya no me duele tanto.

—No le creo a idiotas que se lastiman caminando.

—Tarado.

Las amigas de la chica, que caminaban unos pasos detrás de ellos, observaban la escena con algo de emoción, sin duda cada vez que conocían más a Inuyasha, les parecía un chico de lo más gentil y dulce, nada que ver en como lo describe Aome de vez en cuando.


	8. Sueño

Aome observó a Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios —¿Quién es mi chico? ¿Quien es mi chico? —el solo se quedó quieto mientras le hablaba juguetonamente —¿Eres tu? ¿Tu eres mi chico?

Sintió como acariciaban sus cabellos con ternura —Aome...

—¿Quien es mi chico? —de repente aquel tipo que viene por ella, casi todos los días, para ir a clases, apareció —Es Hoyo, el es mi chico —después de nombrar aquello, Aome se aferró en un abrazó, mientras el hanyou no podía con la impresión.

—¡No! —gritó incorporándose, miró a su alrededor, viendo que una vez más, se encontraba en el cuarto de la chica, en una pequeña cama improvisada, gruñó —¡Aghh! ¡Que estúpido sueño! —Tomó su almohada lanzandola con fuerza, con tan mala suerte que cayó en el rostro de Aome, despertándola de inmediato.

—Inuyasha...

—Ah... Aome, yo sólo...

—¡MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN!

—Lo se, sucede que...

La vio levantarse molesta —Inuyasha.

Se erizó al saber lo que la mirada de esta significaba, ya conocía bastante esa expresión de enojo —Espera, no...

—¡ABAJO! —el híbrido cayó de inmediato contra el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza.

—¡Aparte que dejó que te quedes en mi cuarto toda la noche, te comportas de esa manera! ¡Te dije que ese examen es importante!

Inuyasha suspiró adolorido —Perdón…


	9. Comida

Inuyasha entró furioso a la sala, los ojos de Sota, el abuelo y la madre de Aome se posaron en él, el chico bufó —¿Quien se comió las barras de carne seca, que guardé en el refrigerador?

—¿Guardas comida en nuestro refrigerador? —preguntó Sota, a lo que el hanyou respondió con un ademán restándole importancia a ese dato.

—Eso no importa, ¿Quien se las comió? Quien haya sido, no lo perdonaré.

—¿Perdonar que? —cuestionó Aome, entrando inocentemente, con una de las barras de carne seca que buscaba el chico.

—Nada, no te preocupes —respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa revolviendo el cabello de la chica con suavidad.

Aome no le creyó mucho, pero decidió no discutir más el tema.


	10. Indirectas

Inuyasha observó con curiosidad a la azabache, se pregunta si de verdad tiene algo con ese chico, Hoyo, o si solo es su imaginación —Aome ¿hay alguien que te guste?

La chica apartó la vista del libro de texto y lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas —Ah... No, claro que... No, osea ¿que?

—¿Que sucede con esa respuesta? Di las cosas claramente, si o no.

Pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió —Bueno, quizás si haya una persona, no lo se muy bien... —Comentó pensando en ello —Me gusta un chico, es algo problemático, y se molesta con facilidad, varias veces es bastante celoso, sin ningún motivo, pero creo que eso es algo lindo y también... —lo observó de reojo —Suele ser agresivo, pero es dulce al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Inuyasha parecía visiblemente aterrado —Aome, no deberías interesarte en personas tan tóxicas, relaciones así nunca llevan a nada bueno.

La chica alzó la ceja y luego suspiró —No entendiste nada.

—¿Entender que?

—Olvídalo.


	11. Miedo

Inuyasha vio al pequeño hermano de Aome escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, así que se acercó sigilosamente —¿Que estas haciendo?

El chico tembló en su lugar, giró su vista hacía el mayor y suspiró con alivio —Me asustaste Inuyasha... —Volvió a mirar hacia el otro extremo del árbol —Ese perro de allí, suele pasar por el templo, y le ladra a cualquiera que se le acerque, me da miedo.

—No seas tonto Sota, tú incluso eres más grande que el, solo es un animal, no tienes porque asustarte por nada.

—¿Enserio?

—Enserio.

—¿Ni siquiera por las arañas?

—Ni siquiera por las arañas.

—¿Y la oscuridad?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y por los pitbulls?

—Eso... Eso también es un perro, ¿porque le tienes tanto miedo a los perros?

—Tú le tienes miedo a mi hermana, y yo no te digo nada.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo!

Y como si hubiera sido invocada, un grito de parte de la chica se escuchó a lo lejos —¡INUYASHA!

Ambos se erizaron por aquel grito —¿Hiciste algo malo?

Las orejas del chico se inclinaron hacia abajo, mostrándose algo temeroso —Quizás dañe su computadora.

—Oh, dios…


	12. Anciana

Inuyasha y Aome pasaron ese sábado junto al parque de la ciudad, ambos habían llevado algo de comida que había sobrado en casa, para alimentar a los animales callejeros de allí. Inuyasha sonrió tomando un poco en su mano para esparcirlo por el suelo, un pequeño perro se acercó agitando su cola.

El chico miró a su lado, al parecer una anciana no apartaba la vista de él —¿Que quiere?

—En vez de alimentar animales callejeros, deberías darle ese alimento a las personas hambrientas.

El híbrido duró unos segundos en asimilar la situación, hasta que tomó un poco de comida en su mano y se la lanzó a la señora —Si tiene hambre sólo tiene que decirlo.

Aome, que alimentaba a un pequeño gato, notó lo que el chico hacía y se acercó a él rápidamente —¡INUYASHA!

—Ah, Aome...

—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

—No lo entiendes, ella fue quien... —sintió como la chica lo agarraba de la manga para llevárselo de allí.

—Lo siento mucho señora, el... Es un idiota, el no sabe lo que hace... Es especial... Y raro...

—Ella dijo que tenía ham...

—¡CALLATE!


	13. Barritas

Aome colocó todos sus libros en orden, tomando el primero de ellos para estudiar, un importante examen estaba cerca y tenía que dar todo su esfuerzo por aprobar.

—Veamos, si x es igual a... —la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un enojado Inuyasha.

—¡Aome!

—Te dije que estaría estudiando.

—¡¿Porque botaste a la basura las últimas barritas de carne?! —dijo mostrandoselas.

La chica mostró una expresión de asco —¿Sacaste eso de la basura?

—¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí!

La azabache frotó sus sienes estresada —Déjame estudiar, y cuando termine te compraré más.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó emocionado, y la chica puede jurar que lo vio como un pequeño perro agitando su cola con emoción.

—Claro que si.

—¿Puedo comer estas?

—¡No te comas eso, idiota!


	14. Robar

—Aome, ¿recuerdas cuando me retaste a robar el gato de aquella casa?

La chica levantó una ceja y negó —Yo te dije "Inuyasha, no vayas a tocar a ese gato" y tu dijiste "no me digas que hacer" y te lo llevaste.

—Ah... Yo lo recuerdo diferente.

—Luego esa señora nos persiguió por toda la calle porque pensó en serio que no lo íbamos a robar.

—Oh, es cierto...


	15. Matemáticas

Inuyasha observó a la chica y suspiró, mientras buscaba entre los problemas de aquel libro —Soy muy rápida con las matemáticas.

—Veamos si es cierto, raíz cuadrada de 24, más 40.

—¡Quince!

El chico verificó en las respuestas y negó —Ni siquiera estuviste cerca.

—Pero respondí muy rápido, ¿no? —Inuyasha la miró serio unos segundos —Voy a reprobar, ¿verdad?

—Es lo más seguro.


	16. Escoger

Sota vio al híbrido mirar intensamente dos sopas instantáneas, suspiró sabiendo que cuando el chico está allí, parece que solo se preocupara por comida, no lo culpa; según las historias de su hermana, sobre las aventuras que tienen, puede que sólo en aquella época, sienta tanta tranquilidad como para sólo preocuparse por comer.

—Amigo orejas de perro —Saludó sentándose a su lado —¿Qué tanto haces con eso?

—Hmm... Bueno, no se si comer primero la que tiene camarones, o la normal.

—¿Cuál te gusta más?

—¿Entre Aome y Kikyo?

Sota lo miró confundido —¿Entre quien?

—Ah, hablas de la sopa... Creo que la de camarones es más rica.

—Entonces... Come esa... —el menor pensó unos pocos minutos —¿Quién es kikyo?

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó el peli plateado con la boca llena.

—...Olvídalo…


	17. Felicidad

La chica sonrió al ver al híbrido tan feliz, sus orejitas se removían suavemente, haciendo que le diera ganas de tocarlas, pero no era el momento indicado para algo así —Estas sonriendo mucho —dijo acercándose —¿Paso algo bueno?

—¿No puedo estar feliz solo porque si?

—Supongo que... —de repente el pequeño Sota llegó rápidamente, pareciendo bastante alterado.

—Hermana, Hoyo se cayó de las escaleras, no parece grave, pero ¿podrías venir?

La chica suspiró —Ya entendí porque estabas tan alegre...


	18. Ejercicio

Sota estaba feliz de que el híbrido aceptará su petición, es cierto que aveces veía al chico como un ejemplo a seguir, pece a las quejas de su hermana sobre su actitud o comportamiento, no importa como fuera, Sota admiraba al peliplateado como si de un hermano mayor se tratará.

"¿Podrías ayudarme a ejercitar? Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú" había dicho el pequeño, e Inuyasha aceptó gustoso —Bien, no se mucho de entrenamiento... Pero podríamos empezar haciendo que mates a un demonio o algo parecido.

—E... Espera, no vayas tan rápido Inuyasha —murmuró temeroso —Podemos empezar con algo más suave?

—¿Flexiones?

—¡Perfecto!

* * *

El híbrido gruñó observando como Sota comía una hamburguesa, habían entrenado poco más de 20 minutos y la madre del muchacho llegó repartiendo hamburguesas a todos los miembros de la familia —Sabes que el ejercicio no funcionará si haces 10 flexiones y luego te comes esa cosa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que si, nesesito proteinas —dijo el chico mirando unos músculos inexistentes en su brazo —Come tu también, Inuyasha.

Soltó un pequeño suspiró y asintió —Esta bien...


	19. Dramático

—Definitivamente no soporto a Inuyasha, siempre está molestando... ¿como es posible que destrozara mi libro de texto tratando de darle a un insecto? —Preguntó Aome enojada, Sota la observó temeroso en una esquina de la sala.

—Hermana, el solo trataba...

—¡No Sota, no lo disculpes! —gritó con el teléfono en la mano, esperando que alguna de sus amigas le prestaran uno de sus libros para poder hacer la tarea —Definitivamente es un muchacho sin delicadeza.

Ambos escucharon la puerta de la casa, la chica suspiró dejando el teléfono y atendió. Un mojado y triste Inuyasha la observó —Aome, perdóname...

La chica levantó una ceja al ver caer agua sobre el, porque ni siquiera estaba lloviendo, más bien el muchacho sostenía la manguera de la casa, dejando correr el agua como si de una llovizna se tratara —¿Que diablos estas haciendo?

—Estoy bajo la lluvia porque me hechaste de la casa, si tan solo me perdonarás...

Sota se asomó a la puerta —Oh, es igual a la escena del programa que estábamos viendo el otro día.

—Si, pero no estaba lloviendo y... —el híbrido se calló de inmediato y observó a la azabache.

—Además de ser un desastre también eres dramático —suspiró cerrando la puerta.

—Aome espera, ábreme —murmuró desde afuera —¡AOME DÉJAME ENTRAR, TENGO HAMBRE Y AHORA ESTOY MOJADO! ¡AOMEEEEE! ¡AOMEEEE!


	20. Amenaza

Inuyasha no retiró la mirada de las personas frente a él, Hoyo se había encontrado con Aome temprano, ya que pronto tendrían un importante examen, ya llevaban un largo tiempo juntos, y a pesar de que Inuyasha incomodaba con su presencia, su constante mirada y pequeños gruñidos, los dos habían podido estudiar sin muchos problemas, de hecho, hasta estaban seguros de poder aprobar.

—No lo olvides Aome, lo importante son las fórmulas.

—Lo se, no te preocupes.

El chico tomó su maleta y sacó una pequeña hierba extraña de allí —Aquí tienes, esto te ayudará con los constantes dolores que tienes en la espalda...

La chica golpeó su frente algo molesta, seguro esto era culpa de su abuelo —Gracias...

—Bien, ya me voy.

—Cuidate.

Ambos voltearon a ver al chico de cabello plateado, pues esa palabra era lo menos duro que había salido de su boca, con relación a Hoyo, en muchísimo tiempo.

—Que bien... ¿Será que ahora te empiezo a agradar, Inuyasha?

—Era una amenaza, maldito.

El chico tembló en su lugar y terminó de tomar sus cosas rápidamente —Nos vemos en clase, Aome —y antes de que ambos pudieran pensar, el joven ya había salido de casa.

—No te costaría nada ser más amable con el.

—¡No quiero!


	21. Google

Aome se sentó en el sofá de la sala y acarició su pantorrilla suavemente —Hace unos días siento mi pierna derecha tan rara.

Las orejas del chico a su lado se movieron, completamente atento a sus palabras —¿Como si estuviera entumecida y picara al mismo tiempo?

—Eh... No.

—Bien, porque eso sería gangrena, la gangrena es de lo peor que te puede pasar. Es como cuando se te duerme el pie, excepto que también se te cae.

Sota, que estaba dibujando algo al lado de ambos, rio al ver a su hermana preocupada —Google e Inuyasha tienen un mismo corazón; ambos siempre dirán que es algo grave.


	22. Videojuegos

Sota tomó uno de los controles y observó al híbrido sentado en el sofá.

—Gracias por querer jugar conmigo, a mi hermana no le gustan mucho este tipo de juegos.

—No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a vencer al dragón, o lo que sea que debas vencer.

—Si... recuerda que solo es un juego, ¿bien? —terminó de conectar la consola de juegos y colocó el disco —Ya está.

De repente un ruido fuerte salió de la pantalla haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera alerta, una criatura de apariencia amenazante apareció y amenazó con acabar con todo si no era vencido —Maldita sea —Sota vio como el mayor desenfundó su espada y la apuntó contra la pantalla.

—No Inuyasha, espera, es un juego, solo un juego... ¡No es real!

El chico se detuvo —¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... —Miró a su alrededor y tomó el control extra —Esto... solo puedes vencer al monstruo usando esto.

El híbrido recibió el control y asintió, para luego tirarlo fuertemente contra la pantalla del televisor —Hacer eso no le hizo ningún daño, Sota...

El nombrado suspiró pesadamente —Ven, vamos afuera a jugar con la pelota.


	23. Broma

—Aome ha estado todo el día en el instituto, ¿acaso no piensa venir a casa hoy? —preguntó el híbrido estando recostado en el sofá de la sala, con buyo sobre su vientre.

—A veces sucede eso, tiene que encargarse de varias cosas, y las clases son exigentes —explicó Sota —Llegará pronto, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha se levanto de golpe, haciendo que Buyo huyera corriendo después de soltar un sonoro bufido —¿Sabes que, Sota? Hay que gastarle una broma a Aome.

El pequeño sonrió y asintió —¿Que se te ocurre?

—Cuando regrese; justo cuando asome su cabeza por la puerta, se la golpearemos con un palo, luego ambos gritaremos, ¡bienvenida!

—Inuyasha... no creo que entiendas muy bien el concepto de hacer una broma.


	24. Frio

Aome había leído aquella tarde en una curiosa página de internet, que habían dos tipos de parejas, y estando con Inuyasha afuera, se le ocurrió probar qué tipo serían ellos.

Osea, si, sabe que no son pareja, pero no pierde nada con intentar, ¿no? No es por nada realmente, solo curiosidad. No es como si le gustara.

Obvio no.

La chica se estremeció en su lugar colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo ─Tengo mucho frío ─miró curiosa al chico a su lado que había parado de caminar, bien, según el artículo él puede reaccionar, o muy considerado, o de una manera totalmente desinteresada.

─Tsk, idiota... te dije que trajeras un abrigo ─se cruzó de brazos sin reaccionar realmente.

─Bueno... pero... tengo frio Inuyasha...

─¿Y qué quieres que haga, Aome? No puedo controlar el clima ─soltó, Aome se ruborizó y frunció el ceño.

─Ugh... ─refunfuñó a punto de reclamarle al chico, pero terminó suspirando sin darle atención, para luego adelantarse un poco.

No dio ni diez pasos más, cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza, levantó la mirada viendo el color rojo de la tela, y al híbrido observándola ─Ten esto, al menos te protegerá del frío ─Inuyasha había utilizado la parte superior de su traje para cubrirla, sobre eso no habia leido, ¿significa eso que serian un tipo de pareja muy diferente a las normales? ¿o simplemente Inuyasha es muy bipolar?

Aome sonrió ─Idiota.


	25. Tiburón

Aome suspiró sintiendo al chico mirando sobre su hombro, definitivamente no se puede concentrar así.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué haces?

—Tarea.

—¿Sobre qué?

—El tiburón ballena —Inuyasha movió sus orejas con curiosidad, luego su cara se volvió un gesto de confusion —¿Ahora qué?

—¿Es un híbrido también o algo así?

—¿Eh...?

—Si, osea tiburón ballena... un tiburón y una ballena, tuvieron... — ahora parecía aún más confundido —¿Cómo es que un tiburón y una ballena hacen esas cosas?

—Yo no...

—La última vez me dijiste que los tiburones son animales, y las ballenas mamíferos, no es como si pudieran... —pensó unos momentos —Sota dijo que los delfines sí pueden reproducirse entre ellos, pero los tiburones y las ballenas son...

Aome sonrió y acarició el cabello del chico —Por favor, no trates de entenderlo —rio —Es más simple de lo que crees.


	26. Jabón

Sota levantó el control en el aire, como si de esa forma el personaje del videojuego hiciera el movimiento más rápido, o quizás más fuerte; sonrió viendo a Inuyasha a su lado, considera que ha hecho una mejora con este, que alguien de otra época este entendiendo como jugar un videojuego (tomando en cuenta que antes casi lo destruye) es un gran avance, así no sea el mejor jugador de todos.

—¡INUYASHA PRESIONA LA A! ¡PRESIONA RÁPIDO!

—EN ESO ESTOY, NO MOLESTES.

Aome se acercó un poco observando cómo ambos jugaban, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el que tengan tan buena relación la hace feliz. llevó un nuevo jabón que había comprado al rostro del híbrido —Huele esto y dime que opinas.

Lo último que vio, fue al chico girar y morder aquel jabón, para luego hacer cara de asco —¡AOME! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

—¡DIJE HUELE! ¿¡PORQUE LO MORDISTE?!!

Inuyasha solo pudo escupir los residuos del jabón y mirar a la chica con el rostro sonrojado —Porque pensé que era algo de comer… tambien porque soy idiota y confio en ti —desvió la mirada, regresando su atencion al videojuego —Ya, no me molestes.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Asintió aun con el mal sabor en la boca —Por favor.


	27. Ladrón

—¡AOMEEE!

—¡DIJE QUE NO!

—¡SOLO ES UNA SOPA INSTANTÁNEA MÁS!

La chica golpeó su frente con frustración —Ya llevamos como diez, no compraremos más.

El híbrido hizo un pequeño puchero —Pero esa decía tener pequeños pedazos de varias carnes.

—No me importa...

Dieron un par de pasos más, cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un tumulto de gente gritar, Aome pudo distinguir a un hombre corriendo con un par de cosas en sus manos, supuso que era un ladrón. Se hizo a un lado junto a un par de personas, pero paró en cuanto vio al híbrido estático en su lugar —Inuyasha ven aquí, puede ser peligro...

De repente notó como Inuyasha derribaba al hombre de un solo golpe y suspiró con una sonrisa "vamos es de Inuyasha de quien estamos hablando..."

El híbrido lo sostuvo de la ropa levantandolo y lanzándolo por los cielos, los presentes hicieron un pequeño ruido de impresión por aquello —Inuyasha, el no sobrevivirá a la caída —gritó Aome acercándose.

—Obvio si, lo lance hacia el lago.

—Pero el lago queda en dirección contraria.

—Oh... Ya vengo.


End file.
